Save Me From My Solitude
by ScoobyDooLover
Summary: Spiraling into an unknown dimension with opera singing clowns, Gwen is determined to find a way home. Yet, the obstacle in her way happens to be a heartbroken masked man that has set his sights dangerously on her. Gwen, a rebellious teen, and her starry-eyed Phan of a sister...will they be able to handle the Opera Populaire...better yet, can the Populaire handle them? EOC


**I want to make a shout out to my Beta, phantomphan2000. Thanx a bunch! Okay, so I hope you guys like this chap. Enjoy!**

**1**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I groaned as I lazily hit the snooze button of my alarm clock. I hate school. I don't think I'm alone in my theory about school being an excuse to torture teens. Honestly, no one will notice if I skip today, except most likely Gram, which blows that idea out of the picture. Exercising my brain this early required me to actually get up and leave the warmth of my heavenly cozy bed, which I already decided that I really didn't want to do.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"GWEN! TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!" My grandma yelled up the stairs. "IT SOUNDS LIKE THE WAR ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Rolling my eyes, I turned off my alarm. Sliding my feet over the bed in a sleepy daze, my legs became entangled in soft sheets, which managed to successfully dump me on the floor with a loud _thud_. Great. Not being able to feel my face is just what I needed. Definitely a nice way to start the morning off...Pulling myself up, I growled in frustration as my foot caught on part of the tangled mess on the floor, causing me to fall forwards on my face, yet again. Way to go me.

"GWEN! I THINK THERES A BURGLAR IN THE HOUSE!" My Grams shouted.

I laughed at that. "No Gram…that was me!" Smirking, I stood up and made my way to my closet-_without_ tripping this time. Pulling on a purple tee that said "Word to the Nerd" in bright green over my favorite black pair of skinny jeans, I knocked heavily on the bathroom door that joined me and my older brother, Daniel, rooms together. For an older brother, he didn't do much.

"Wake up, bug brain!"

I always have to wake him up or else he will sleep the entire day away. Which is weird, I mean, how can a person sleep so much? It seems boring. But then again, this is my older brother, and guys don't make sense.

"Danny?"

When I got no answer, I barged in his room. There he was sprawled across his bed with his thumb in mouth. Man, I wish my phone wasn't dead because I would get a lot of hits on Facebook with that picture. No kidding!

Loud music was blaring from his headphones that he forgot to take off. My mouth curled into a smile as I grabbed a sharpie from his desk and plopped on the bed next to him. Frowning, I paused to think of what kind of mustache I should draw on him. Usually I went with a Mario or a Chinese mustache. _Hmm…I think a French mustache would suit him_. Smiling at my finished work, I skipped out of his room, but not before taking his precious stash of pop tarts hidden underneath his rug.

I am so dead.

Opening the door to my little sister room, I ducked as a pillow was flown my way. "Die, you evil woman!" Aubrey shouted, shaking her fist in the air. My eyes widened. Okay, I swear I didn't do anything to make her that annoyed at the sight of me. Well, okay, I did post a video of her professing her love for Josh Hutcherson in her sleep on YouTube. But, I didn't think she even knew about it. There was also the fact that I had photo shopped her face to make her look like a fat Luigi…Had she found out that I made it her profile picture?

I held my hands up in surrender. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

Aubrey's green eyes widened. That was the only trait I didn't get out of the family. While everybody had hazel green, I had plain old chocolate brown. "No, I was yelling at the movie!" My sister motioned towards the TV next me. She giggled nervously.

"Oh," I mouthed in understanding. Jumping down next to her on the bed, I folded my arms behind my head. "So what movie made you almost decapitate me with a pillow?"

Aubrey sighed. "The Phantom of the Opera…it's the part where Christine disses Erik, the Phantom, on the roof." She flopped backwards on her bed. "Which is why I threw the pillow."

I narrowed my eyes at the screen. "I can't tell if that thing she's kissing is a chick or a dude." I moved my hands around ITS head. "It's hair is so perfect and shiny. I think I'm going to call it Barbie." I cocked my head, smirking at my accomplishment. Turning to give Aubrey a grin, I saw her giving me a weird look. "What?"

"I worry about you…" Aubrey shook her head.

I grinned and was about to give an amazing comeback when I noticed smoke filling the room. Uh, that's not good… Aubrey noticed it too. We shared a look on the lines of 'Grams is so going to kill us'. I got up and checked the DVD player to see what happened. To my surprise, it was perfectly fine. The smoke wasn't coming from the TV.

"Gwen!" Aubrey gasped out. "The door is jammed!"

The TV screen turned static and the lights were flickering on and off wildly. It honestly felt like something in a horror movie. I slammed against the wall as the room seemed to free fall. I tried to call out to Aubrey when I saw her hit the desk on the other side of the room. Suddenly a bright flash turned everything white.

Then the room stopped moving. The lights and the TV went out leaving me dazed and confused from the aftermath.

"What the hell?" I groaned into the floor. Well, that was something you don't see every day. My head throbbed painfully; it felt like World War 3 going on in there. Pulling myself up, I looked around the room, my brown orbs searching wildly for my younger sister. Seeing Aubrey's limp body, I half crawled, half ran to her side.

"Aubrey," I shook her, ignoring the pain in my head. No answer. "I'm so sorry that I have to do this," I said before slapping her across the face as hard as I could. Ouch… that's going to leave a mark. She moaned. I sighed in relief as her eyes fluttered open.

Aubrey felt her red cheek and looked up at me. "Did you just slap me?"

"Yeah, about that," I bit my lip. "You kinda got unconscious as your room got all out paranormal on us." She sat up as realization filled her face. She ran to the door and tried the handle. Glancing back at me when the door creaked open, she threw it open all the way.

My eyes widened as I saw clowns on a stage…singing. _Oh man, I think I gotta cut down on the sugar before bed, because I think I'm going nuts._ Aubrey turned to look at me, her face dazed and full of shock. "I think we just landed in the Phantom of the Opera." Oh, so that's why the clowns were singing opera.

"Awesome," I managed out, still shocked. This _had_ to be a dream. We couldn't have just randomly gone through a movie. As cool as it sounds, it was impossible. As we stepped out of the room, the door swung closed. Aubrey and I shared a look, before glancing back at it, both curious. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to find a supply closet.

We were definitely stuck here…

**So, let me know what you guys think. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I really wanted to try something different from other fics. Please Review! I would really like to hear your thoughts. If you guys think its great, I will definitely write more.**


End file.
